Pure as Fallen Snow
by TerraPrime
Summary: Jamie is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She is a great fighter and the most loyal friend anyone will ever have. She befriended all of the the Avengers in a matter of minutes. The catch? Jamie is a Jotun, a frost giant in disguise and Loki knows it. Her only hope is that Loki won't reveal her secret to her friends. Thanks to Tobi-Kawaii on DevaintArt for the image:)
1. Prologue

**EDITED: 3/15/13**

New story! This came to me in the middle of the night and it wouldn't leave me alone. Don't get mad that this isn't in the crossover section. Only the first chapters take place during Thor. The main story is set during the Avengers.

* * *

Prologue

Fallen Snow

* * *

Stories are told to the children of Asgard. Stories about the wicked frost giants in the realm of Jötunheim. Stories about the evil monsters that would not hesitate to kill even a child, because that is the nature of monsters. To bring death, and to wipe out cities for no other reason than that is what they were born to do. The children on Asgard grow up with these beliefs. Some of them dream of wiping out these horrid monsters, not even hesitating at the thought of killing because the giant are just monsters. Killing a giant is a service to the realms, at least, that's what they were taught.

On Jötunheim, the giants teach their children about the battle that was fought, a battle between the frost giants and the Asgardians. How when the people of Asgard won the battle, they took the Casket of Ancient Winters as a prize. The young giants do not hold the same malice for the Asgardians as they do for the giants. Some of the young giants dream about retrieving the Casket, but they are not the killers that they are made out to be. The elder giants still hold on to the bitterness left by the war. They, like some of the Asgardians, search for any excuse to attack Asgard, but King Laufey made peace long ago.

I am around 1,400 years old, I have never been good at keeping track of my age. I am still young, the battle happened 700 years before my time. The princes of Asgard are around 2,100 years old by now. I am shy around others, and I always forget things. I'm pretty graceful, as I have to avoid slipping on the ice. I have long black hair, and red eyes. My skin is a deep blue and my skin is covered in symmetrical markings. I've been told that I am very beautiful, even though its hard to believe.

I am a Jötun, a frost giant. If I was to be seen by an Asgardian, they would see a monster. Something the world would be better off without. I would be dead in an instant.

I was outside, enjoying the sight of the freshly fallen snow, when they arrived. The colors of the Bifrost shining on the horizon. We knew they would be coming soon and most were inside, avoiding the battle that was sure to follow. A way had been opened into the vaults of Asgard and a group of three had gone to retrieve the Casket. They had been warned, but they wouldn't listen. I knew they were dead; there was no way they could have survived. The vaults were protected by the Destroyer and almost nothing got past it.

I had never actually seen an Asgardian. I had seen pictures of the Royals; Loki, Thor and Odin, but beyond that, I was clueless. I saw the figures approaching and quickly slipped out of sight. Watching curiously as the six Asgardians made their way toward the center of the city. I recognized the faces of the princes, but the other four were unknown to me. The younger prince, Loki, was glancing around, and shifting nervously on his feet. If you weren't really looking you would think that he was terrified, but his eyes held an excited gleam, like a child whose wish had come true. He wants to be here.

His brother's expression was opposite, showing hatred and determination. It took one glance at his face to see that he was as deluded by the stories of the evil Jötun as his people. Loki glanced at my hiding place and I flinched as his eyes met mine. I lifted my head and let him see my face, I pleaded with my eyes._ Please, please leave. I don't want anyone to die. Not you, not my people, not my father. _He looked confused for a second, almost shocked. Then he turned away and kept walking, like nothing had happened.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Loki's P.O.V.

As we walked into the frozen city, I maintained my nervous façade, but inside I was bursting with joy. My plan was working, Thor would talk to Laufey, attack, and then father would come and revoke Thor's right to the throne. It was all I could do not to grin like a child.

Then I caught a stray thought: **He wants to be here. **I searched around the ice; finally my eyes met another pair, blood-red, like the rest of the frost giants. I guessed that it was a girl, she looked pretty young. She lifted her head; her eyes were full of concern. Now that I could see her I could focus on her thoughts better: **Please, please leave. I don't want anyone to die. Not you, not my people, not my father.** I was confused at first, wondering if I had heard her right, if she knew I was listening. Then I realized that it was a silent prayer, she truly didn't want anyone to die, she didn't want to see our blood spilt anymore then she wanted her own people to die.

_Maybe they aren't all monsters...Maybe this is wrong... _I thought, and then quickly silenced the thought. This was one girl, just because one was different didn't make up for the crimes of her people. Didn't stop the fact that they were monsters. I walked on, determined not to look back. Even when I caught one last thought.

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

This is only the prologue, so it will be a lot shorter than the other chapters. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Enter: Hawkeye, Maria, and Loki

**EDITED: 3/15/13**

Hi, Chapter 2 is here! I'm sick today, so I get the day off to work on stories. This, unfortunately, means that my stories won't be at top quality.

I don't own Avengers. If I did, Loki would never have been beaten up by the Hulk, and Steve would have signed Coulson's trading cards. Oh, and Captain America's suit wouldn't have looked so stupid.

* * *

Pure as Fallen Snow

Chapter 2

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I sat up so quickly that I fell off my bed. I groaned as I hit the alarm clock. I hated dreaming about home, about what I was before.

I didn't want to even think about what had happened to my home. Why I had to be here in the first place. Laufey shouldn't have listened to Loki. He never should have trusted his life and the lives of his people to the Liar.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and started to get dressed for work. I had half an hour before my shift started, and I really regretted choosing the night shift. I smiled as always when I saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on my uniform. It made me happy to be helping protect people.

Becoming an Agent had been hard, they weren't concerned by my age (They had 7 year olds in training), they were more concerned about my lack of education. Growing up in Jotunheim hadn't allowed many opportunities for a proper education and, of course, I knew nothing about Midgardian science. I had forged a file for myself and they thought that I had grown up in a very poor family and never got the chance to go to a proper school after 4th grade. They had accepted me after a few months of classes and training. I also picked up on slang very quickly.

I haven't gone on any real missions, unless fetching coffee from the break room was a mission. I lived in Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S, a research facility, and have a late shift guarding the labs. I brushed my teeth and slipped on my fingerless gloves. I had changed my skin and eye color and I looked like a proper Midgardian, though slightly tall for my age. I felt like one too, after being here for two years. I'm very glad that the story I had forged also explained why I hadn't understood slang or hadn't known about famous people. The only problem was that my skin was always cold. I wore the fingerless gloves to avoid excess skin contact when I had to shake someone's hand.

I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I would take a shower after I was done with my shift. I had practically become nocturnal during my time on Midgard. Get some sleep before my shift, wake up in the middle of the night, and get coffee for me and anyone else who wanted it. Usually Agent Hill and Clint.

Me and Clint had become good friends. We had been introduced on my first day on the job, since he had guard duty too. I made an effort to not speak to people, mostly because I couldn't disguise the accent in my voice when I spoke and people always asked where it was from, but Clint was different. He didn't ask questions about where I came from. I think it's because if he asked about me I would ask about him.

If he wasn't talking to me, he was either hanging out in the rafters or was talking to Fury. The project was really important for some reason, but I don't have the security clearance to know what it's about. The thing that they were experimenting on looked a lot like the Casket of Ancient Winters. It wasn't the same though. While the Casket radiated cold, the cube radiated a warm, buzzing energy.

The only thing I knew about the cube was that it definitely didn't come from Midgard or Jotunheim. Clint was one of my only friends on Midgard. The other was Natasha, an assassin that Clint had introduced me too when she had come around to visit. I haven't seen her in forever; she's been working on something in Germany. I pity the poor men she had been sent after.

20 minutes till my shift starts. Grabbing my combat boots and shoving them on my feet, I left my room and began to speed walk through the hall. I remember how a few weeks ago I would sprint down these halls in the morning, completely lost, but never wanted to ask for directions. This place is huge, like a city. Then, I had run directly into Agent Hill, and ended up breaking her phone. I've never really understood phones, they were usually a distraction from the here and now of a situation, but apparently, Agent Hill had been in the middle of a very important conversation with Fury. I had never met him officially, but I had seen Clint talking to him sometimes. He was pretty terrifying, if you ask me.

She was pretty upset that I hadn't told anyone I was lost. She made me be her personal lackey for a week, delivering papers and packages all over the facility, and made me memorize the layout of the entire base. I'm still torn between thankful for her help on memorizing the base, or angry for forcing me to be busy on the week that Natasha was visiting.

Agent Hill had been very supportive of me during my training period. Being honest, having never met my mother, I had latched onto her as a mother figure during my first days of training, but now I see Maria as more of older sister, even though I was technically older than her, she was older relative to our lifespans.

I reached the break room and started the coffee, grabbed a poptart from my secret stash, and scarfed it down. I grabbed Clint's breakfast from the fridge; he was probably hungry by now. The coffee finished and I grabbed the pot, adding some sugar to mine. Maria messaged me to tell me that she didn't want any coffee this morning 'cause she had a meeting with Fury, who had just showed up.

Alarms began to go off, instructing everyone, but those guarding the lower levels to evacuate. It must be a drill, we do that all the time, but we never stop guarding the most important projects.

I waved to Clint, who was hanging in the rafters, and held up his coffee. He smiled and climbed down, "'Morning, Clint." I said, smiling as he graciously took the food. I frowned, he was acting normal enough, but something was wrong. It might have something to do with the drill.

"Good morning, Jamie. You're early today; Agent Hill did a good job with you." He laughed, ignoring me as I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to respond. Just as I was about to say something to regain my honor, and possibly give Clint a third degree burn, Fury walked into the room, accompanied by Dr. Selvig.

"Duty calls. Can you hold this for me?" He said as he handed me back his breakfast and walked toward Fury. Sighing, I set his breakfast on the table. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they kept looking at the cube, so I assumed something was wrong with it. I took my position and elected to not try to spy on best friend for now. I smiled a little; I don't think that I ever had friends before Midgard.

The room began to shake slightly and I looked up, the cube's usual calm energy was bursting like a miniature eruption. Okay, maybe it wasn't a drill.

The cube suddenly let out a huge burst of energy and a beam of light shot from it, hitting the back wall and expanding outward into a portal. I could see stars; they weren't the stars of the skies of Midgard, or of my home. Before I could look closer it exploded in a burst of blue fire, spreading across the room.

I flinched as it washed over me, I burned easier than most. I felt warm for a moment, but when I opened eyes I wasn't burnt to a crisp. There was a figure hunched over on the other end of the room.

The other three guards and I slowly advanced toward the figure, guns raised. The figure began to rise and lifted their head. I froze, lowering my head, careful to avoid drawing attention to myself. _It can't be him, he's dead. The Asgardians said he was dead. He fell...After the Bifrost exploded...oh no, no, no, no, no..._ My thoughts were racing at a million miles per hour.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury instructed his voice level. I didn't even dare glance back for a second, even though I could feel Clint looking at me. Loki looked at the spear; as if he were unaware he was even armed.

He looked at Fury and fired a blast of energy directly at me. I leapt out of the way, landing on my stomach and smacking my head across the concrete.. The blast exploded where Fury and Clint had been standing and I realized that Loki hadn't even been aiming at me. It probably wouldn't have even hit me if I stood still.

The sound of gunfire filled the room and I decided that fighting Loki would be suicide. I tried to stay as still as I could as I heard the other guards' screams and the sound of gunfire died down to nothing.

I heard Loki say something about heart, but I didn't dare move to look at what was happening.

"Please don't." I heard Loki say, "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said. He was standing pretty close to me.

Fury must have tried to take the cube. What had happened to Clint?! _Please don't be dead. I don't want anyone else to end up dead. _

"Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else." Loki replied darkly.

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki?" Dr. Selvig asked, "Brother of Thor?" He knows about Loki? Obviously not enough, here's a hint Dr. Selvig: Don't refer to Loki as Thor's brother. They have a sibling rivalry.

"We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." _Wow, Loki has really lost it. _I thought.

"Are you planning to step on us?" I nearly let out a snort at how ridiculous Fury sounded.

I realized that Loki might be distracted enough not to notice me. I began to slowly move away from Fury as Loki began to preach about freedom.

I looked up when I heard Clint's voice, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling." The rush of joy I had felt upon hearing his voice was extinguished when I realized what he had said. He was working with Loki.

"This place is about to blow, drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." I felt my heart drop more at every word.

Fury said something, but I wasn't listening to him. Dr. Selvig was talking to Loki too. There is no way that they're both working for Loki. Loki must have done something to them. This was enough to snap my mind back into place. I watched as Clint pulled out a gun and fired three shots at Director Fury. Fury flew backwards on the impact. The group of mind controlled people and Loki walked past me, grabbing a case.

The moment they disappeared from sight, I leapt up and was at Director Fury's side. "Are you all right, Sir?" I asked.

He sat up and pulled a bullet from his vest. My frown deepened, '_Who wears a bullet proof vest?'_

I helped him stand up, and he pulled out his radio. "Hill? Do you copy? Barton is compromised." He said, and then he looked at me. "Soldier, what are you still doing here? Leave. That's an order." I nodded and began to run. If I was fast enough, I could make it to a helicopter.

I had just made it up to ground level when the ground collapsed out from under me and the world went black.

* * *

Okay. I have no idea how this chapter turned out. Please forgive me, I am sick. If anyone has any complaints or suggestions, please review or P.M. me. If I got any of the script wrong I would like to know. Thank you to all those who reviewed.


	3. Losing My Poptarts

**EDITED: 3/15/13**

This chapter is a bit short, sorry about that. I didn't want to take away from the next chapter, which will be much longer.

Don't own The Avengers. If I did, Loki would have been on the team.

* * *

Pure as Fallen Snow

Chapter 3

* * *

_I was running, trying to get away from the blinding light. Frozen buildings were collapsing around me and screams rang out above the roar of the Bifrost that was ripping through the already ruined city. _

_In the corner of my eye, I saw the nearest structure buckle, and a large chuck collapsed. I screamed and held my hands over my head. When nothing hit me, I looked up. If I wasn't in the middle of an attack on Jötunheim, I would have smiled at the ice encased rocks._

_I heard a cry and quickly found the source. There was another giant buried in rubble back the way I had come from. I looked closer, it was one of the guards that had been injured during the Asgardian Princes' earlier 'visit', no wonder he hadn't been able to get away from the rocks, and probably wouldn't be able to get out on his own._ _I closed my eyes and steeled myself to keep running,_ You can't save him and get away as well.

_I started running, and it took me a moment to realize I was running back to help. _

_I never made it to him though. I didn't notice the chunks of ice and rock falling toward me until it was too late..._

"We found someone! I need a medic over here now!"

_I was being crushed under a ton of rock, the chilled air forced from my lungs..._

"Is she alive? Her skin is freezing."

_Ignoring the strange, hazy voices, I frantically gasped for air, inhaling the dust-like snow that had being kicked up by the falling rock and ice. Stars danced across the darkness..._

"She has a pulse, but it's weak!"

_I was suddenly surrounded by blinding light..._

I screamed as my eyes flew open, shooting into a sitting position. I was greeted with a flash of pain from my ribs and a pounding headache. My scream of pain and fear attracted the attention of a doctor. I looked around; I was in the infirmary at the base...

"What happened?" I groaned as I laid back down. I was getting fuzzy images, but they were so mixed with my nightmares that I couldn't tell what had really happened and what was a memory.

"Project PEGASUS collapsed. I haven't been briefed on what happened exactly, I wasn't there. But you were..." I looked away uncomfortably under the doctor's questioning gaze and left his unspoken question unanswered. "When we found you, we thought you were dead. Your skin was freezing cold, but your files say you have a rare skin condition. Is that true?"

I was slowly sorting out dream from reality, "Yeah. What happened to Agent Barton?" I flinched as I remembered Clint warning Loki and shooting Fury...It must have been a spell. I had heard that the Prince of Asgard was unusually fond of magic, but I wasn't one to talk. I had used magic to look human after all.

"I apologize, but I don't have any information about Hawkeye. You have some broken ribs, and you've been unconscious for around 23 hours. Other than that, I'd say you got off luckier than most of the agents who were in PEGASUS when it collapsed."

"How many?"

"16 confirmed deaths, 42 MIA, and 3 compromised agents." He said, looking down slightly. I flinched slightly at the word compromised, he meant Clint... _Why would a person do something like that? And to think I used to believe the younger prince was more sensical than the other Asgardians._

I reached up absent-mindedly and rubbed the scar that went across my arm. It was a habit I had developed after I had landed on Midgard.

"Where am I?" _If the base collapsed, then this isn't the infirmary..._

_"_You are on the SHIELD Helicarrier." If I had been standing, I would have jumped out of my skin. _Nat. _I was about to greet her when she held up a hand to silence me. Her eyes were cold, like she didn't recognize me.

"Director Fury wants to talk to you."

The reality of both statements hit me hard and fast. I was in the _helicarrier, _which was a huge, _flying_ boat. And the director of Shield wanted to speak to me.

I did the first thing that an acrophonic Jötun-in-hiding would do in this situation. I promptly leaned over the edge of the bed and lost my poptarts.

* * *

To clarify...Jamie's acrophobia (Fear of Heights) has _nothing_ to do with the fact that she's Jötun. It's just her.

Review please. I do care if you didn't like it or if I did something wrong. That is what reviews are for, positive or _constructive_ negative feedback.


End file.
